RWBY: The Team DEMN
by EsDeath
Summary: Four children kind at heart are outcasted because of their history and their names. Two siblings, orphaned at a young age. one a faunus, whos parents were exiled out of the kingdoms due to discrimination. And finally one who was forced to fend for themself in a large family who cared nothing for them. This is the story of DEMN. (based in the events of RWBY volume one)
1. The Pilot

**Hey guys EsDEath here again with another story. This one is a RWBY fanfic with my own oc's (except one) my own team and im even including the actual teams from the show. This is going to be based during the events of RWBY volume one. I am also going to change some things about a few characters from the show minor things but still some stuff will be changed.**

**I DO NOT own RWBY the rights to RWBY belong to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. Monty you will be missed dearly by everyone who knew you and by everyone who watched the shows you helped to create.**

On a road leading towards a local dust shop we see a little black car. Inside this car are four people: a mother, a father, a little boy and his twin sister. The boys name was EsDeath Darkovia. He was otherwise a normal five year old boy, he played with his sister, he loved his parents, he went to school and made friends, and he always did as his parents told him. But oddly enough unlike other five year old kids, EsDeath never whined when he wanted something, he never got mad with his parents, and he never fought with his sister the two were inseparable. His sister was much like him except for the fact that she wasn't as quiet as her slightly younger brother. Her name was Muerte Darkovia.

EsDeath and Muerte were asleep in the back seat of the four doored little family car leaning on each other, they were so calm. That was until they heard their mother scream. They woke up for split second before they could see nothing. The twins woke up a few minutes later sitting on a sidewalk with a paramedic tending to their minor wounds. The twins had managed to make it out with only a few cuts. Though EsDeath wasn't as lucky as his sister. EsDeath had managed to get a piece of glass from the windshield stuck in his left eye, blinding that one eye. The twins then saw the car and were marvelling at how they survived. The small family car had a head on collision at high speeds with a large delivery truck and had the the entire front end of the car crushed into the body the back of the car was undamaged. Their parents didn't survive.

**So that's it for chapter one sorry if it's short. But there's a question i know you guys must all be asking. "But EsDeath this can't be your writing its all in first person." Well if you guys happen to have a problem this story is not for you because the first couple chapters are in third person but don't worry on the third chapter i will be putting back into first person. Well thats it for now i will be updating weekly but the first two chapters will be uploaded back to back. Anyways see you guys later**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	2. Time To Go To School

**Hey guys like i said im putting the first and second chapter back to back. I keep my promises. Anyways i have nothing else to say so enjoy.**

**I DO NOT own the rights to RWBY it belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty oum once again sorry about your passing Monty you will be missed.**

After the crash the twins were adopted by the Valkyrie family. EsDeath changed his last name while Muerte kept her original name. When the twins were adopted by this new family the twins managed to adapt to the new living environment quite quickly and they eventually went to the school named _"Sanctum"_. They made their weapons graduated and eventually at age seventeen they got into _"Beacon Academy"_.

"Oh im so proud of all of you" said their mother as she hugged the three kids she had. EsDeath who had grown distant of people aside from his sister as he got older had escaped from the hug, pulled up his mouth guard* grabbed his suitcase and without saying another word walked over to his designated airship. Muerte looked at her adoptive mother than to her new older sister and smiled. "Come on Nora let's go" she said hugged her mom and left to the airship EsDeath was on. She turned around to Nora to wait for her but then she saw Nora turn to her friend Ren running over to him. Smiling Muerte happily walked onto the airship she was in front of hoping to find her brother unaware she was being followed by someone. "Hmmmm interesting" said the shadowy figure as he walked onto the airship his tail swishing slightly from the left side of his hip to the right.

Muerte was unable to find her brother before she saw him lying on a bench taking a nap. "wake up lazy butt" she says as she sits on his stomach waking him up.

**Hey sorry im ending it here but i feel it may be a bit to long if i continue. Well Wednesday next week a new chapter should be up. Ill see you guys then.**

**-EsDeath signing off.**


	3. The Arrival Part l

**Hey guys im back with another chapter. This will be the first chapter through EsDeath's eyes and hopefully the first long chapter. Anyways something i want to add this is the chapter called "****_The Arrival_****". Clearly this is going to be the chapter where they get to Beacon. WRONG! In the three parts of this chapter they get to Beacon estimating they should arrive at Beacon by the fifth chapter. Anyways onto the first part enjoy.**

**I DO NOT own the rights to RWBY this amazing show belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

I feel a small amount of weight on my stomach causing me to wake up to the sight of my sister smiling while sitting on my stomach. "Muerte I know that because of your size you don't weigh much but please don't sit on me" I say picking my sister up and putting her on the bench beside me. My sister was wearing her normal clothes which consisted of a white shirt with a light grey long skirt that had the sides cut out from the middle of her thigh down to the end of the skirt allowing for easy movement. On the skirt and the shirt she has red splattered down diagonally from her left shoulder down the the bottom right side of her skirt symbolizing the blood of slain enemies. She has a black arm band around her her right bicep with red stripes on it. Her weapon is a dual detachable bo staff concealing muskets that she keeps attached to her thighs by a white bracer. Her hair is a dark grey that has white splattered in it here and there, it looks like she had stood in a rain of white paint for a while. She is around four foot five and has pale white skin which accentuates her hair color and her sapphire blue eyes.

"EsDeath you know i hate talking to you while you have your face mask on" she says leaning against my arm resting her head on my shoulder "it makes me feel like we are distant." I sigh in defeat as i take off my face mask knowing i'd do anything for her. My mask is black with my symbol placed right over where my mouth would be. I also wear a big black trench coat with red stripes going down my arms. Under my trench coat i wear a black suit with a larger patch of my symbol sewn on the left side of my chest colored red. The entire suit i wear is black aside from the similar blood splatter pattern on my sisters outfit accept that mine goes from my right shoulder to the bottom of my left pant leg. I also wear an eye patch because of the crash i was in when i was five.

"Ugh how can you make me do anything you ask?" I ask sarcastically as i let her lean against my arm. I feel her grab my hand as i see her doze off into a peaceful sleep. i listen to her calm breathing for a while and before i knew it i was falling asleep as well.

**So there you go guys part one. We now know what EsDeath and Muerte look like but we still don't know who Muerte's secret follower is maybe we will find out in the next chapter who knows. Well that's my time ill see you guys in two weeks. The reasoning for missing next week is because i plan on hopefully adding chapters to some of my other stories. Well see you guys next week but if your just reading this story see you in two weeks.**

**-EsDeath signing off.**


	4. The Arrival Part ll

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter what is it now fourth chapter? Yah sorry not paying much attention to the uploads so yah. Anyways this is the second part of "****_The Arrival_****". This part we meet the Faunus that was following Muerte hurrah. Okay enough delay.**

**I DO NOT own RWBY it belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

"Hello there stranger I suggest waking up we are almost at the school" says a mysterious deep masculine voice. I open my eyes and see my sister still asleep her hand oddly still in mine. I then looked forward and saw a man standing in front of me. I looked closer and saw that he was a faunus with orange brown fox ears and a same colour tail tipped in white. I looked at what he was wearing and saw he was wearing a short sleeve shirt, and under his shirt is noticeable silver chain mail offering protection against his upper body. He's also wearing dress pants with dulled armor plating on his legs. His weapon appears to be a halberd sitting comfortably on the side of his right thigh

"Who are you" I ask accidentally waking up my sister. "Oh my name is Drerius Morbide" He says pushing his thumb into chest "and just so you know I'm the strongest person here". 'Well the amount of bullshit coming from his mouth is enough to kill a giant nevermore... three times over maybe even a king taijitu as well' I think to myself with a scoff. "Hi I'm Muerte Darkovia and this is my brother EsDeath Valkyrie" My sister says standing up. After she introduces me I stand up and without saying anything to this man I leave to go stand outside seeing that the man was right and the school was no more than five minutes away. "So what was it too crowded for you in there as well, EsDeath" Says a feminine voice from behind me.

**There you go sadly another short chapter I'm thinking this may turn out to be a story comprised of a series of short chapters. Anyways we met the Twins, we met the Faunus now we need to find the one who was uncared for by her familia. Ok so next week we reach the school in "****_The Arrival Part 3_****" hurrah. So see you then. Oh and I'm also thinking of stopping guests from reviewing so that when someone reviews and gives me good information to help my writing, I can actually thank them through private messaging so if your going to review your going to need an account. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to any of you but i'd like to be able to thank people if they give good information. Ok well see you guys next week**

**-EsDeath signing off.**


	5. The Arrival Part lll

**Hey guys final chapter of "****_The Arrival_****." Im posting this chapter early by demand and i had it done so yah. I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow so be expecting. So in this one we meet the fourth member of team DEMN and we arrive at Beacon. Also it was pointed out to me that i never said what EsDeaths hair looked like. He has long blond hair that in the front goes over the eye that is covered by his eyepatch and in the back it goes down to the middle of his back. That's about all i want to say for this so enjoy the chapter.**

**I DO NOT own RWBY it belongs to Roosterteeth Studios and Monty Oum.**

"So what was it too crowded for you in there as well, EsDeath" Says a feminine voice from behind me. I turn around to see a girl who is slightly taller then Muerte, no where near as pretty, but FAR more intimidating. I looked at her and that she was indeed taller than Muerte she is easily five foot five feet tall with pale grey eyes and slightly tanned skin. She also has long red hair with orange and yellow streaks in it similar to that of a flame. Her hair is in a single braid going down to her waist and over her eye. She was wearing a bright suit that was hard for me to look at. She was wearing a white trench coat with red stripes down her arms and a white suit underneath. On the suit there looks to be a red dripping pattern going from the top of her suit down the bottom of her pants. "Okay who are you and that suit its just like mine?" I ask confused "also how do you know my name?"

"Straight to the point hmm" She says putting her left hand in her pocket while putting her right hand over her mouth. "Well first of my name is Necrosis but people just call me Cro or Sis" She says before continuing "my outfit I designed after you rescued my from a few beowolfs." She says finishing her sentence. After she said that I remembered that i did save someone from beowolfs and now that i look at this girl she does look like the person i saved. "Okay but i never told you my name so how do you know my name" I say starting to get slightly agitated. "Yes well I know your name because my mother died one day which caused my father to re-marry and he had children with that woman, twins to be exact." she said taking a breather before continuing. "One day when they were driving with their new children they got into a crash and they both died, all three of us were put up for adoption sadly they were adopted by a different family." She finishes. "The surname what was the familias surname?" I ask worried. "The surname it was Valkyrie." She says as we dock at Beacon.

**Okay there we go so I don't really have anything to say this time so i'll see you guys next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off :P**


	6. New Relative?

**Hey guys EsDeath back and im here with chapter six "****_New Relative_****". Last chapter we met the final member of team DEMN. First we met EsDeath Valkyrie- The Burning Clock, and his sister Muerte Darkovia- The Crystal Shooter. After that we met Drerius Morbide- The Kinetic Fox. And now we have met Necrosis- The Minion Re-animator. Ok now that we are at Beacon the story can continue. Shall we read on.**

**I DO NOT own RWBY it belongs to Roosterteeth Studios and Monty Oum.**

I stand there staring into this women's eyes feeling the wind blow my trench coat against my legs and my hair out towards the right side of my body. "Let me get this straight you believe your related to me" I ask in disbelief. "That's about right yes" She says her trench coat blowing in the wind. Instead of talking about it more i glare at her as my sister walks out of the air ship. That's when i walked right up tp her my face only centimeters close to hers. "What you said is not true" I say angrily "and my sister will hear nothing of this your are not aloud to tell her any of this" I finish pointing to my sister standing behind this woman. With that i walk away angrily off the ship and towards a giant building at the center of this school hoping that's where im supposed to go.

**Muerte's POV**

I looked on as my brother angrily spoke to this woman who bore a strange resemblance to my brother, clothing wise. After he left i spoke to her. "Um excuse me if you don't mind me asking what was that about" I ask her standing there looking up at her 'she's much taller than me but not as tall as EsDeath' i finish my thought as she starts speaking to me. "You heard him I'm not aloud to tell you" She says turning around to face me. As she saw me her face brighten almost immediately. "Wow you are so gorgeous" She says placing her hands on my shoulders. i was surprised when she said that and i guess that it should on my face because she started laughing. "I'm sorry it's just when you blushed and got surprised it was kind of funny" She says after she finishes laughing "oh I'm sorry I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Necrosis Da-" She says cutting herself off. "Da what" I ask egging her on. After a moment of hesitation she answers. "Dakine, Necrosis Dakine" She says sweating slightly. "That's a cool name Necrosis I'm Muerte Darkovia that was my brother EsDeath Valkyrie and let me apologize for his behavior" I say bowing slightly. That's when i saw the building EsDeath ran off to. "I'm sorry i have to go find my brother" I say running off the air ship and turning around and stopping. "Necrosis we will see each other again I know it" I say and turn back around running off.

As I was walking towards the building I got distracted and somehow got lost. "Ugh where am I" I yell in frustration looking over a forest under the cliff I stand on. "Well young lady your looking over the _Emerald Forest_" says an interesting voice from behind me. I turn around and see a grey haired man that everyone at this school should know. "Professor Ozpin" I say surprised.

**Okay so we have seen a chapter through the eyes of Muerte, and we met Ozpin yay. Ok so I kind of did some foreshadowing to the next chapter but I don't know not very good with foreshadowing. Well anyways thats it for now see you next chapter. One final thing i must thank Dust Winters for the titles of team DEMN's members. OK so see you all next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off :P**


	7. The Initiation

**Hey guys so before I thought I made a longer chapter but i didn't so here we go with the first chapter. In this chapter we have a first appearance of RWBY. So onto the next chapter.**

**I DO NOT own RWBY it belongs to Roosterteeth studios and Monty Oum.**

'Ugh who does she think she is telling me thats shes related to me.' I think to myself leaning against a large pillar in the room that everyone appeared to be gathering in. I looked around and saw a bunch of people all dressed in all sorts of different clothing. I noticed a kind of large commotion over by the left of the large entrance. I noticed three girls arguing about something. One was wearing a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her hair is black, with a red tint to it. The second one was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back ide from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She also wears fingerless black gloves. The final one was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf. Finally her long, white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. 'I wonder what's going on' I Think to myself looking around me. "Wait wheres Muerte " I say aloud confused.

**Muerte's POV**

"Professor Ozpin aren't you supposed to be introducing the new students to your school?" I ask him moving slightly closer. "Well yes but not all my first year students are inside" He says taking a sip of his coffee as he turns around "come along Muerte" He finishes and starts walking towards the school.

**EsDeath's** **POV**

"Oh hello there sis" I say sarcastically seeing the girl named Necrosis walk up to me. "Listen I know you don't believe it but i am your sister" She says trying to prove this lie. "I can prove it" She says catching my attention. "How can you?" I ask intrigued. "By telling you something about yourself that only you, your sister and your biological parents know." She says staring into my one crimson eye. "W-what are you going to say?" I ask getting really confused. "Your not alone inside your body you have a demon living inside you" She says pushing her index finger into my chest "but because it was a newborn it wasn't strong enough to take control so you share your body with him, and he comes out when you need him in battle doesn't he?" She finishes not really asking a question more than she was saying a statement. "What how did you know that?" I ask her my eye flashing with a small flame. "I know that because im your sister" she says walking away as Muerte came over to me. That's around the time that Professor Ozpin came onto the stage and said a speech though i wasn't really listening i was thinking to much about what Necrosis said to me. When i was snapped out of my thoughts we were told where we would be sleeping that night. I did'nt talk to another person until the next morning.

**The Next Morning.**

"Hello everyone for years who have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in _The Emerald Forest_" Professor Ozpin says to the group of first years. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today" Glynda Goodwitch says to us causing most of us to look at each other. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it would be in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with." Professor Ozpin says taking a sip of his coffee before continuing "that being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" He finishes causing panic in some people while causing others to converse and make plans. "After you have partnered up make your way down to the Northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." He says causing everyone to snicker preparing for battle. Professor Ozpin said a few more things about our mission before asking us if we have any questions. One person raised his hand but Ozpin disregarded him. "Uh sir I have a question" I heard someone say down the line of first years. "So this landing strategy thing what is it like will you be dropping us off or something?" I hear him finish his question. "No you will be falling" Professor Ozpin replies calmly. That was the last thing i heard before getting launched off the cliff into the forest.

**So there you have it guys the seventh chapter. So in the next chapter they will be in the forest for the initiation mission. The first fight scene won't appear until chapter nine so get ready. Until next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off.**


	8. Grimm Circumstances

**Hey guys so in this chapter we are getting into the forest though still no fight scene that won't be until the next chapter. Anyways onto the next chapter.**

**I DO NOT own RWBY it belongs to Roosterteeth studios and Monty Oum.**

Falling from the sky into to the forest was amazing. I felt an overwhelming rush of joy and adrenaline. "This is going to be awesome" I yell at the top of my lungs. I notice the ground getting closer I do a flip landing on the ground in a sort of formal way, sort of like when you kneel before a king when you get knighted. I get up and walk out of the small crater with no damage done to me from the fall.

I walked through the forest for what seemed like hours finding nobody. "Hmm maybe everyone has already been killed or partnered up" I say to myself stopping for a second "I hope your okay Muerte" I finish sighing as i continue walking. I didn't walk very far before seeing a Beowolf with a crushed in skull fly passed me. "What the hell" I ask as i walk in the direction the Beowolf came from. I push through the bushes and see a field with some burned grass and a burned tree and a lot of dead Beowolf. I also see a girl in the middle of the field holding a giant hammer with a blade on the back, knowing who it is i start to walk over to her. As I'm walking to her a Beowolf lunges at me trying to attack but the attack fails. I grab the Beowolfs head and throw it under my arm slamming my foot on one of it's paws and finally placing my empty hand on the Beowolfs waist. Quickly i push down on his paw with my foot while pulling on the hip ripping the Beowolf in two pieces. Holding onto the lower half of the Beowolf I throw it at the girl in the middle of the field. "What the" She says turning around seeing me staring into her pale grey eyes "oh hello" She finishes as she puts her hammer away. "Whatever let's go" I say walking away from her.

We walked in silence for hours before getting to a large open field with small ruins sitting in the middle. "Well i guess this is where we were supposed to go" I say as i walk onto the ruins and grab one of the "_Relics_." I looked closely at the object in my hand "these are chess pieces" I say holding the _White __Bishop Chess Piece_ in my hand. "Hey guys" I hear a voice come from behind me that i recognize as Muerte's. I turn around seeing my sister standing with the faunus from the airship. "Here catch" I say throwing the piece at her. Muerte raises her hand and expertly catches the piece thrown at her. "It's a chess piece?" Drerius asks looking over Muerte's shoulder. "Yah and I'm guessing that because there are two of every kind of piece in two different colors this is how they make teams" Necrosis says walking off the ruin platform holding the other _White__ Bishop Chess Piece_ and standing beside me. We were all about to walk away from the ruins as three Ursa Majors walked out of the bushes and started growling at us. Drerius and Necrosis pull out their weapons as i start walking toward the Ursai. Necrosis was about to follow but Muerte puts her bow staff in front of her stopping her cold. "He can handle this solo" Muerte says her eyes glowing blue. I walked until i was just a few steps a ways from the Ursa before sitting on the ground and meditating.

**Inside EsDeath's Mind.**

"So your back EsDeath why did you miss me" says a phoenix standing on a podium. "Hello Utruban" I say turning around seeing the phoenix turn into a human with completely black eyes. "Hardly I just needed your help is that okay?" I ask walking towards him extending my hand to him.

**So thats it we made team DEMN, we figured out Necrosis' weapon, we met Utruban, and we still haven't figured out EsDeath's weapon all I will say is that it's called ****_Midnight Assassin_**** that's all I'm revealing right now. Okay so that's all from me see you next chapter with the ninth chapter and the first fight scene. Util next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off.**


	9. The Demon Inside

**Hey guys chapter nine herr yah. Anyways heres the ninth chapter this one has the first fight scene it might be terrible I'm sorry. Okay so onto the chapter.**

**I DO NOT own RWBY it belongs to Roosterteeth studios and Monty Oum.**

"You need **MY** help" Utruban says laughing loudly, "With what" He finishes smirking evilly. I smile before continuing "Outside you'll get to fight three Ursa Majors with fairly thick plating on them" I say grasping his hand. "Sounds like fun" he says putting me to sleep and taking control of my body.

**Outside EsDeath's Minde. Necrosis' POV**

I stood there looking at my younger brother sitting down in the middle of the field with three Ursai looking at him getting ready to charge. "W-what's he doing?" I asked the small girl to my right. "He's talking to his second soul" was all she said as EsDeath stood up. When EsDeath stood he seemed kind of... off balanced, nothing like before. That's when i saw the red markings on his trench coat was glowing a bright fiery red. That's when his trench coat caught fire and began to shrink along with his suit jacket to form wings made of fire poking out of his white dress shirt. His black pants soon became slightly lighter and changed into a crimson red color with the design of a brilliant blue flame burning on his legs. He then extended his hand out from the right side of his body, his hand was holding the hilt to a sword but no blade was attached. Thats when i saw him pull a trigger causing a black steel blade to extend from the hilt before a blue flame was lit on the sword. "What the hell EsDeath" I say as i begin to walk towards him. I didn't take more than two steps before i felt a sharp pain in my gut causing me to black out.

**Muerte's POV**

"Okay Muerte drop the shield" I hear Utruban say as I bring my staff away from Necrosis' unconscious form. "Okay" I say through gritted teeth. I dropped the shield I was holding up around us seeing as my vision slowly came back as the blue glow faded from my eyes. "Utruban make it quick then give my brother back control of his body" I yell at him as he charges towards the Ursai.

**Utruban's POV**

I lunge at the Ursai blade ready ignoring EsDeath's sister. I stop just in front of on of the Ursa before smiling taunting him which in turn caused the, Ursa to swing his large paw at me. Looking at the paw I jump back swinging my sword rapidly, the Ursa stayed still for a few seconds before roaring into the air obviously in pain as his arm falls apart with no blood spilled in the process. I smirk lunging onto his body plunging my sword into his neck pulling the trigger making a flame fill his neck making it explode.

I hop of the Ursa landing in between the other two Ursai. Both being enraged swung their paws at me, as they swung I jumped into the air causing the Ursa's claws to get lodged in the neck of the Ursa opposite to the one swinging. As I landed on the extended arms of the Ursai I threw my legs around the neck of one of the Ursa allowing me to spin on the Ursa allowing me to snap the Ursa's neck killing it instantly. This caused the Ursa to fall limp and pull his paw down due to the weight of it's body. The paw didn't come out of the neck rather it seemed to get stuck on the wind pipe of the Ursa, this allowed me to kick the Ursa's arm hard enough to pull the wind pipe right out of the final Ursa's neck. Finished with the Ursa I start to walk back to the other people there.

As I make my way back to the others I start to smile as I see Muerte staring at me in disgust. "Hey hey what's that look for sister" I say grabbing her chin with my thumb and index finger. "Let go of me demon" she spits at me in disgust punching me in the face causing me to stagger backwards. "Now what's with the name calling?" I ask moving my hand over my new bruise healing it instantly. "Just give control back to my brother and leave" She says replies coldly turning away from me. I don't say another word as i sit down meditating to give EsDeath control again.

**Inside EsDeath's Mind**

I walk over to to the sleeping form that is EsDeath crouching in front of him. "How you live with that sister of yours is a mystery to me" I say as I shake EsDeath awake. EsDeath drowsily wakes up groaning slightly. "Your done with the Ursai already?" He asks me confused. "Don't underestimate my power" I say turning into a phoenix and flying onto the podium "anyways it's your turn to head outside" I finish falling asleep.

**Back Outside. EsDeath's POV**

"EsDeath you in control?" I hear my sister ask. "Yah I'm back" I say picking up the unconscious Necrosis putting her on my shoulder as I start to walk away with Muerte and Drerius following me. "Come on let's go back to the school, back to our new home" I say realizing that this is now my team until we die or we decide to not be hunters and huntresses anymore.

**So that's it guys first fight scene don't hate. So I decided to tell you guys DEMN's semblences:**

**Drerius- Kinetic Energy: Allows him to wield small amounts kinetic energy.**

**EsDeath- Invisibility: Must be in pitch black area.**

**Muerte- Shielding of allies: Drains her power so she doesn't use it all that much.**

**Necrosis- Minion re-animation: Allows her to turn inanimate objects into minions to fight for her or be her pet.**

**Utruban- Instant healing: Allows him to heal himself instantly by touching the wound.**

**So that's their semblances. If you guys want I can PM you their weapons as I will not be posting that in a chapter for a while. Okay so until next time.**

**-EsDeath Signing off.**


	10. I'm not dead guys

**Hey guys it's me your friendly neighborhood hit man EsDeath. So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating this story as much as I wanted to, but I wanted to tell you guys that I haven't updated because I have been trying to write an actual novel, and it has been taking my time. Yes this is my own story it is my own ideas, my own plot, my own characters, everything is my own. If you want to know more private message me, and I'll do my best to explain it. Oh I almost forgot to mention that I will do my best to release chapter ten on the eighth, but I do not have promises as that day is my birthday, so if I don't release it then it will be released some time during this month of August. Anyways I will see you all next time.**

**Until next time this is EsDEath signing off :P**


	11. Finishing the first mission

**Hey guys I know I said I'd post this on the eighth but I thought I'd give you all a well deserved gift. The long awaited tenth chapter to RWBY: The Team DEMN. This one took a while to make because I was trying to add another part but later decided to take that part out, and end it where I did. Oh I totally forgot, Hey guys it's your friendly neighborhood hit man. Now onto the tenth chapter. Please know I wrote this chapter a long time ago, and that this chapter is mainly about Necrosis, and EsDeath.**

**I DO NOT own RWBY it belongs to Roosterteeth, and Monty Oum.**

**EsDeath's POV**

Me, Muerte, and Drerius had been walking for a fairly long time, Necrosis had been 'asleep' the entire time, though now I figured she had been faking for a while now. "Muerte look we're getting closer to the cliff" I say pointing towards the cliff towering above us causing Necrosis to fall off my shoulder. Groaning Necrosis slowly got off the ground looking into my eye angrily. "Hey you did that on purpose" She said angrily moving up close her face mere inches from mine. I silently stare back at her with a relentless evil a flame appearing in my pupil. Seeing this caused Necrosis to back away clearly afraid. Smirking I turn away from her looking towards the cliff estimating it to be around eighty to ninety feet tall. "This will be too hard to climb up, so Drerius you go down towards the right, see if you can find anything, and Necrosis you head down the left side, see if you can find anything" I say looking at my team. "Okay be back shortly" Drerius says running off to the right. Before Necrosis could leave, Muerte went in front of her placing her hand in front of Necrosis shaking her head lightly. "You stay" She says running off to the left side. I growl looking at Necrosis angrily before moving over to the cliff sitting down leaning against the cliff.

I fell asleep against the rugged rock wall of the cliff behind me. I was dreaming about when I first met the valkyries, though that dream was shortly interrupted by the cliff wall shaking. I opened my eye angrily looking to my right seeing Necrosis' hammer stuck inside the wall a large hole inside the wall. "What the hell" I say turning to see Necrosis stuck between a rock in a hard place. Necrosis was sitting trapped against a large rock with a large Deathstalker advancing toward her. "Ugh god damn it, looks like I'll have to use it now" I say getting up looking at my old fashioned watch. I start walking towards the Deathstalker taking my trench coat off, and putting my face mask on. "Midnight Assassin, commence operation number VI" I say moving angrily towards the two. "Commencing operation VI" says a high pitched robotic voice.

**Necrosis' POV**

I watched as EsDeath fell asleep against the wall. "I know you don't believe me but you are my brother" I say walking over to a large rock leaning against it closing my eyes falling asleep.

After a few minutes I was awoken from the sounds of movement getting closer to me, and EsDeath. Thinking that it may be Drerius, or Muerte, or both of them I wake up, getting up off the ground. Those two were not the people I was greeted by. Instead I was greeted by a large Deathstalker advanciong towards me rapidly. Scared I grabbed my hammer extending it to it's full size, releasing the large spear blade at the bottom of the handle. The Deathstalker sensing danger advanced at a faster pace hoping to kill the threat to it's life. As it got closer it decided to swing it's large bulbous tail at me, just as I swung my hammer. The two weapons collided with so much force, it knocked my hammer out of my hands, and into the wall just to the right of EsDeath's head. Chuckling with a scared tone I slowly crawl backwards against the rock I was resting on before. I sat terrified closing my eyes knowing this was the end. Thinking my life was over I sat waiting for the inevitable, but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes to see EsDeath holding the Deathstalker tail. His hands were covered in metal plating, and the plating went up to his elbows. He also had metal plating encasing his legs from his kneecaps to his feet. "Listen regardless of my hate for you, your still a member of my team so I need you to be strong, and help me kill this thing" He says spinning the Deathstalker before throwing him to the cliff, dislodging my hammer, "now will you help me?" He asks extending his hand to me. Nodding I grab his wrist allowing him to help me up before moving into the bushes, watching the Deathstalker charge at EsDeath moving to grab my hammer. Once I grab my hammer I use it to knock the Deathstalker's legs out begore flipping him onto his back, with the hammer. "Necrosis the tail" EsDeath says moving back slightly to avoid being crushed by the Deathstalker. Hearing his order I slam my hammer down on the Deathstalker's tail knocking off the bulbous end.

**EsDeath's POV**

I watched as the tail was split in two "Good now grab the end, and stab it through the body sticking him to the ground" I say looking at the Deathstalker "Midnight Assassin commence operation number II." "Commencing operation number II" said the same robotic voice. I look seeing the metal plating covering my legs retract back into my kneecaps, as my right shoulder gets covering in plating, moving down to connect with the metal plating extending from my elbow. "Extend" I yell looking down seeing a large black shield with a large heart with a bullet hole in the center extend from my right forearm, and a large crimson blade extend from the top of my left wrist. "Good now Necrosis hit my shield with your hammer as hard as you can" I say placing the bottom of my shield against the neck of the Deathstalker. "Okay" she says jumping into the air slamming her hammer down on the shield severing the Deathstalkers head from his body. "Wow" I hear Drerius say from my right as I stand up looking at him, before looking to the right seeing Muerte shaking her head slowly. "Midnight Assassin commence operation number I" I say looking at the shield going back into my metal plating, and my sword retract as well. "Commencing operation number I" I hear the robotic voice say watching the metal plating retract back into my shoulder, and elbows. "What was that?" Drerius asked clearly confused looking at me, as Muerte hands me my trench coat. "Not important right now" I say taking my face mask off putting it back in the pocket of my trench coat "Did either of you find anything?" I ask looking between the two. "Yah I found a stair way leading into the cliff, we can use it to go back to the school" Muerte says pointing behind her. "Good job let's go" I say grabbing the bulbous end of the Deathstalker pulling it out of it's body taking it as a trophy. "Hey Necrosis" I say moving towards her. "Yah I know what your going to say 'I should have been more careful,' right?" She says expecting the answer."No I was actually going to say good job, and I'm willing to here you out on your story of us being siblings now" I say patting her shoulder walking away following Muerte. As I follow Muerte I look back seeing a smiling, stunned Necrosis.

**So there you have it, sorry it was supposed to me longer but this was all I could add. I hope you liked it, and I hope this will settle for a while, as I will not be uploading for a while I apologize, stuff is happening here, and I can't upload as much.**

**Well until next time, this is EsDeath signing off :P**


	12. WHO'S THE LEADER?

**Hey guys, so sorry about the majorly late update, I've been focusing more on my own novel, and I'm hoping that maybe if it's good enough, I could find a publisher, and send it to them. I think that's who I have to send it to at least. Oh well, next chapter guys.**

**I DO NOT own RWBY it belongs to Roosterteeth, and Monty Oum.**

EsDeath's POV

I sat on the side of a large stage waiting to be called up, from my estimates of all the other first years going on stage, and being assigned to teams. I had been zoning out as Ozpin had called the other two teams but my sister nudged me as Ozpin started calling up the team before us. I listened to what he said this time. "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin claimed motioning towards the four girls "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forwards, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" He said clearly excited by his choice. I watched as the four girls walked off before looking at Ozpin seeing him look at me nodding. I gestured to the three people around me walking onto the stage with them. As I walked on I could hear the gasps, and exclaims of other students. "And finally: Drerius Morbide. EsDeath. Valkyrie. Muerte Darkovia. Necrosis Darkovia. The four of you have retrieved the white bishop piece. From this day forwards, you will work together as Team DEMN. Led by.. EsDeath Valkyrie" He finishes motioning to me. I look at him surprised, shaking my head nervously. "You'll do fine young man" Ozpin says looking in my eye "In your eye I see greatness it just hasn't been tapped into yet" He finishes smiling, making me feel slightly more confident. "Okay, well you heard him guys" I say looking at my team "As of today we are team DEMN" I smile as we all walk off hearing the students bickering amongst themselves. "Hmm this truly is turning into an interesting year" Ozpin said to himself, as the students filed out of the large auditorium.

**Okay so short chapter, I know, but right now I'm in a bit of a... writer's block let's say. Well check back periodically as I will be posting within the month. Until next time.**

**-EsDeath Signing off**


	13. First Day as DEMNs

**Hey guys so this is the first day the team has as well, as a team, and I will be bringing in their weapons today. ****Okay so onto the chapter.**

**I DO NOT own RWBY it belongs to Roosterteeth, and Monty Oum.**

EsDeath's POV

I walk into the small room looking around seeing four beds, two dressers, and two closets, as well as a desk, and access to a bathroom. The room was organized to have four bed side tables placed beside the beds spacing them apart evenly, with two closets on either side of the room. There were two dressers on the wall with the door in it, on the far left side of the room was a large stand up mirror, and opposite to the mirror on the far right side of the room was the entrance to our bathroom. "Well seems a little crowded but I think we can make it work" I state looking around the room my duffle bag hanging on my shoulder. I walk over, and take the bed farthest to the left of the door, Muerte takes the bed beside mine, Drerius takes the bed closest to the door on the right, with Necrosis in the bed closest to the bathroom. "Okay let's get settled in" I say laughing opening up my bag.

After about an hour we all had settled into the room, the girls stole the closets me, and Drerius had no say in the matter, according to the girls. All of us split the dressers in half two drawers for me, and Muerte in the dresser on the left side of the room, and on the right side of the room Drerius, and Necrosis split their dresser in half as well. After removing the needle from my wrist I took of _Midnight Assassin_, and placed it on my bedside table. Muerte took the two parts of her bow staff, the top part painted white, named _Caeli_, and the bottom part painted black, named _Naraka_. I watched as she placed the two pieces on the top of our dresser. I looked over, and saw Necrosis' warhammer placed against the side of their dresser. Finally I saw Drerius' weapon perched on top of his dresser, it looked it was a short handed Halberd. "Hey I've been meaning to ask, but who's _Midnight Assassin_" Necrosis asked me looking into my eye. I look back at her with a look of embarrassment. but decided that since they were a team, I should probably tell her. "_Midnight Assassin _is the name of my weapon, that watch over there" I explain as I gesture over to my watch on the table. "Oh interesting, well why don't we all tell each other the names of our weapons" Necrosis says enthusiastically gesturing to Muerte. "My weapon are dual muskets, that interlock with each other to create a bow staff I call the black one _Naraka_, and the white one _Caeli_" I look towards Caeli, and Naraka watching as they seem to glow while sitting next to each other. "What about yours Necrosis" I ask looking at the warhammer. "My warhammer is a simply that a warhammer, but it can grow smaller, and become lighter for easier movement" She says holding her three foot tall war hammer easily with one hand "I named her _Fia._" "Nice I have a short handed halberd that can turn into an auto pistol" He explains picking up his halberd spinning it lightly turning it into a pistol "it's name is _Antioch_." "Nice you all have ama-" I start to say before being cut off by a knock at my door.

**Okay so ending it there hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was a little terrible. I have to thank my good friend Dust Winters for some advice during this chapter. He told me a website that I should go to for the names of these weapons if you want private message me for the meanings behind any of the names. Well until next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	14. First Class

**Hey guys so left you with a little cliffhanger last time didn't I. Well hope you enjoy cause this is the last chapter of this story. In the next story which will be titled ****_"The Discrimination of DEMN"_**** will be released after Oct. 23 as that will be the release of volume three. The next story will possibly have more cameos of other teams from the original show as well as some possible cameos from the team in ****_"The Eyes of the Beasts" _****Written by Dust Winters. Now onto the finale.**

**speaking**

_**weapon names**_

**_'dream state'_**

EsDeath's POV

I look towards the door hearing the person knock on it once more. "U-Uh hello?" I ask to the person the door moving towards it slowly. They seemed to take it as a invitation of entrance. I learned this the hard way. As I was walking to the door to open it to find out who was there, I was taken aback as the door swung open knocking me onto my rear, startling me. "Hey what's the big idea" I yell at the person entering my door looking at them angrily. "What are you doing on the floor" Says the girl standing in my door. "Nora?" I hear Muerte ask as she helps me up "What are you doing here shouldn't you be with the rest of your team?" "Yah why are you here throwing me onto the floor instead?" I ask hugging her. "HAHA he speaks" Nora exclaims happily "I guess these two are a good influence on you" She finishes as I look towards Necrosis, and Drerius. "W-what do you mean" I stutter looking at Nora again moving back a little. "You never spoke to anyone aside from Muerte, that was until you met these two" Nora says as she hugs Muerte. "I guess your right Nora" I say as I smile lightly. I heear one of my new friends clear their throat, turning towards them I watch as Drerius moves to stand beside Necrosis before speaking. "Are you guys going to introduce us?" He asks slightly annoyed. "Oh yah sorry, Nora this is the rest of team DEMN, Drerius Morbide, and... my older sister Necrosis Darkovia" I say introducing them as i smile at Necrosis. Looking at Necrosis giving her a warm smile I receive a warm smile back as Nora walks over to the two of them shaking their hands. "Hi I'm Nora, EsDeath, and Muerte's adoptive sister" She says stopping looking at Necrosis. "Hi I'm their biological half sister, we have the same father" She says shaking her hand. "Oh if that's true why weren't you adopted into our family?" She asks hugging her. "I was adopted into a different family because of my age" She says giving Nora a hug in return. "Oh I see" Nora says moving back slightly. "NORA!" I hear a masculine voice turning around I see Ren come into view breathing heavily "leave them alone it's time for everyone to sleep" He explains as I turn to look out the window seeing the sun has already started setting. "Oh it is, well we will talk to you later Nora goodbye you two" I say as Nora, and Ren leave the room. Yawning everyone gets into their bed, and goes to sleep.

* * *

'_I open my eyes finding myself sprawled out on the ground flat on my stomach. Groaning I weakly get up hearing the sound of metal moving against each other, looking down I see that I've activated Midnight Assassin in operation II. "What's going on" I groan looking down seeing a large pipe sticking through my side clearly due to the amount of bleeding the metal pipe has just barely missed my stomach. I cut the pipe into two pieces pulling the pipe out of me slowly, biting my tongue to stop myself from screaming in pain. "Midnight.. Assassin operation... XIII" I say exhausted. I look down groaning in pain as all of the metal plating return to my body. Placing a hand over my wound I stand up looking around the dark area seeing I'm in a large field. I look around seeing trees cut in half with a liquid dripping off some of them. "W-where am I" I say as I weakly walk over to one of the trees looking at the liquid dipping two of my fingers into it pulling it up to my face looking at it moving it around in my fingers. Moving it around in my fingers it felt very sticky, and slippery, I could smell a faint smell of metal realizing what I was on my fingers. Looking horrified at my fingers I spoke aloud my voice shaking. "I-It's blood" I say moving backwards stumbling over something, causing me to fall down groaning in pain looking at what I fell over. Looking down I become even more horrified seeing that what I tripped over was a blood covered Caeli, and Naraka. "Muerte" I whisper mortified. I get up weakly walking in the direction of the destroyed trees, and blood splatters. "Muerte!" I yell out weakly stumbling through the destruction. After what felt like hours I finally stumble into a clearing falling onto my hands, and knees looking up weakly I see A large... creature. I look, and see two glowing red eyes, attached to a large body of what looked like shadow, and in the air I see what looks like Muerte, Necrosis, and Drerius all unconscious in the hands of this beast. "Muerte, guys wake up!" I shout out just as this creature throws Muerte, and Necrosis into it's large open mouth.'_

* * *

"No!" I say opening my eyes breathing heavily, trying to sit up, feeling a pressure on my side. Looking down I see the sleeping figure of Muerte against the right side of my body. I sigh lightly, and gently pet her head laughing lightly feeling her nuzzle into me more sighing happily, smiling in her sleep. I slowly get out of my bed leaving Muerte there moving as I go to the bathroom to get ready. Around eight thirty DEMN was ready to go to our first class. "What do we have EsDeath" Muerte asks me as I look at our schedule. "we have a combat class at nine with Glynda Goodwitch in the amphitheater" I say grabbing _Midnight Assassin_ attaching him to my wrist listening as I feel his needle tap into my nervous system, hearing his voice again. "Okay lets go" I finish putting on my mask exiting the room locking it behind us as we leave to the amphitheater.

* * *

(9:00)

Me, Muerte, Necrosis, and Drerius went straight to the amphitheater finding that no one was there I questioned if we were in the right place. That was until Glynda walked into the amphitheater. "Okay class choose a spot to sit, and we will begin" Glynda says looking at us, "Ah team DEMN I presume" She finishes looking at me. "Yes I'm EsDeath the leader of the team DEMN" I say gesturing to all of us. "I see well take a seat please" She says as I walk down the isle to the front row of stands looking around I see a man sitting in the bleachers a few rows up looking at me. This man is at least seventeen or eighteen, he had from my view point all I could see was his black spiky hair with ice blue tips, indigo Japanese haori, silver chain necklace with a silver ring on it, I also saw his black ring tattoos that flow down his arms like rivers, and the last thing I could see was his black finger less gloves with cobalt metal plating on his hands. I looked at him feeling _Midnight Assassin _start to shake before hearing Utruban call to me. "Muerte?" I whisper questioningly to my sister looking towards her. "Yah what do you need EsDeath?" she asks looking at me confused. "_He_ is calling me" I say pointing to my head "tell me what I miss, okay?" She looks at me rolling her eyes before turning away "Ugh do what you want."

* * *

Inside EsDeath's Mind

"ESDEATH!" Utruban says with urgency flying around in his phoenix state, before turning human landing in front of me. "What what is it?" I ask stopping him from falling. "That boy" he says waving his hand to the side bringing up an image of that kid from before. "Yah some kid in my combat class big whoop, is that all you wanted?" I ask irritated looking in his eyes. "No idiot listen" he says slapping my lightly as if waking me up. "Do not. Hit me again" I say grabbing his hand squeezing tightly "or I break this wrist." "Yah whatever listen, he isn't alone" he says making the image of this kid fill the walls, and domed roof of my mind. "What do you mean not alone?" I ask getting confused sitting down. "He has someone with him, I don't know if it's a connection like we have, or a connection like you, and _Midnight Assassin_, but there is definitly some kind of ancient being with him" He says pacing back, and forth. Suddenly the whole world we were in starts shaking. "Muerte is calling me, I have to go, we will talk later" I say as I exit my mind.

* * *

Outside EsDeath's Mind

"What did I miss?" I ask Muerte looking towards that kid I saw. Surprisingly he wasn't there. "Goodwitch is asking for a mock battle between you, and someone else" Muerte whispers to me. "Then lets go" I say standing up offering my hand to Muerte. "I take it you will do the mock fight, agaisnt your sister" Glynda Goodwitch asks me looking at her clipboard starting the fight.

I stand in the arena looking towards Muerte spinning _Caeli, _and _Naraka_ around in her hands. "Let the battle begin" Glynda Goodwitch says turning off the lights placing spotlights down on the battlefield. "_Midnight Assassin Operation III_" I say smiling looking down. "_Commencing Operation III_" says a shrill high pitched voice says as I feel the metal plating encase my arms, and legs becoming completely covered in metal. "Extend" I shout as a crimson blade extends from above my left wrist, and a shadow black blade extend from above my right wrist. I smile watching Muerte snicker charging at me spinning her weapon above her head before doing a corkscrew flip, breaking her weapon apart in mid-air before shooting a fire dust bullet out of _Naraka_, and a lightning dust bullet out of _Caeli_. I don't do anything just smile, and calmly say to no one "release." The sound of metal plating moving around, though nothing is visibly happening to my armor. Watching the bullets fly through the air I spin stepping back throwing my right arm forward launching the blade to cut the fire bullet in half, continuing to spin throwing my left arm forward launching the blade to cut the lightning bullet in half. I spin twice more recalling the blades back into their original spots. I look into Muerte's eyes seeing her concentrate, calculating my next move. I smile as I place my hands in the air, "I concede" I reply looking at her smiling. "Hmm well maybe you should choose your enemy differently next time" Goodwitch says as she turns on the lights shining down making my smoke silver armor glow in the light. "Maybe next time" I say walking away "_Midnight Assassin operation XIII_" I finish walking out of the view of everyone else followed by Muerte.

I turn, and walk down a corridor my metal plating now fully contracted into my body, wincing in pain. I start to slow down my pace as I start to stumble reaching out for something, anything, just something to stabilize myself. "Why did you use it?" Muerte asks walking up behind me picking me up helping me walk. "W-what... Whatever... D-do you... M-mean?" I ask weakly looking at her with a weak smile. looking up I see we are already at our room, bursting weakly through the door I see Necrosis, and Drerius get started as I fall out of Muerte's arms, and onto the floor. "EsDeath!" Necrosis, and Muerte say together scared picking me off the ground. They place me on my bed, and that was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

* * *

(5:00)

(Three days after blacking out)

I wake up slowly groaning as I try to sit up feeling the small weight on my side again. I sigh looking down to see Muerte asleep nuzzled into my side. "So do you mind explaining why she hasn't slept in her bed at all the entire time we have lived here?" Necrosis asks looking down at my shirtless form with my sister nuzzled against me. "Well that's easy to explain" I say shaking Muerte awake. I turn sitting on the edge of my bed. "We were always close as kids so when our parents died, naturally we became even closer, to the point where we were inseparable, even after we each had our own rooms she would come into my room, and sleep with me" I say putting on my shirt turning to face Necrosis, and Drerius "originally it was just because we had nightmares, and felt safer with each other but after a while it became second nature for us" I finish moving into the bathroom getting dressed walking back into the room. I walk back out of the room, and see Muerte holding _Midnight Assassin._ "Your still worried about me aren't you?" I ask looking at Muerte. "Yes EsDeath I'll always be worried about you when you use this thing" She says placing _Midnight Assassin_ on my night stand. Walking towards the nightstand I pick up _Midnight Assassin_, and place him on my wrist. "Wait so why would Muerte be worried about you using your weapon?" Drerius asked me looking at my wrist. "The reason is in the name" I say turning around "it's my assassin" I finish looking down sadly. "What do you mean your... assassin" Necrosis asks me fear showing in her eyes. "This weapon was made by Utruban that demon from the forest, and since he made it this weapon is very powerful it needs an exchange for it's services" Muerte explains looking at the watch on my wrist. "_Midnight Assassin_ is it's own being, and the exchange that Muerte is talking about is rather drastic..." I say fading off as I sit down on my bed. "What's the exchange?" Drerius asks us looking towards us sitting down on his bed. "Every time he uses _Midnight Assassin_ a part of his soul is taken" Muerte explains as I stand up exiting the room walking away.

I walk until I am facing the cliff at the front of the school where the airship that brought us all here arrived. "Rough day?" I hear a familiar voice ask from behind before hearing the sound of someone drinking a drink. Turning around I am greeted by the friendly face of Professor Ozpin. "Oh hello Professor" I say smiling weakly "I guess you could say it was a rough day yah" I finish turning back towards the cliff. I watch as Ozpin moves to stand beside me sipping his coffee. "For someone looking like you, and with your history I could assume not everyday would be easy" He says smiling "Though for every rough day there is it's counter part tomorrow will be better" he says sipping his coffee again. "H-how can you tell?" I ask turning to face him. He says nothing just sips his coffee smiling. "Cause I've had students like you, and your siblings before" He says walking away "and they were always some of the strongest teams I've seen leave my school" He says turning to face me. "Really?" I ask in disbelief smiling slightly. "Yes, now if you excuse me I have a matter to take care of in my office, good day now EsDeath" He says walking away. I smile as I hear him say one final sentence before leaving into the school. A sentence I'll never forget. He simply said.

_"Good luck you two, have fun during this... rather interesting year"_

**That's it guys the final chapter of "_RWBY: The Team DEMN"_. I hope all of you fabulous people reading this one will be here when I release it's sequel. The name may change but for now it will be "_RWBY: The Discrimination of DEMN"_. I hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off**


End file.
